This invention relates to an automatic speed control system for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved power source for such automatic speed controls and an improved indicating system for such devices.
The use of automatic speed control devices, commonly called "cruise controls", has been widely accepted with automobiles. Although such devices have been applied primarily to automobiles, there are a number of advantages to utilizing such systems in connection with motorcycles. Many of the automotive advantages apply equally well to motorcycles and, furthermore, there are additional reasons why such devices are particularly useful in connection with motorcycles. In spite of their utility in motorcycle applications, there have been some factors which have precluded their use.
For example, all of the typical automotive speed control devices employ a vacuum motor for automatically positioning the throttle valve of the engine to maintain the vehicle speed at the preset value. Such a power source is not particularly adaptable for motorcycles since the motorcycle engine does not normally provide sufficient induction system vacuum to operate the throttle valve. In addition, the use of intake manifold vacuum as the power source could adversely affect the running of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved speed control device for a motorcycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle speed control that is independent of engine induction system vacuum for its power.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved vacuum power source for a speed control system.
In an automotive speed control, the operator normally removes his foot from the accelerator pedal during automatic speed control operation. With a motorcycle, on the other hand, the rider will normally keep his hand on the accelerator handgrip even when operating in a speed control mode. Furthermore, even when operating in the speed control mode, it is desirable to permit the rider to temporarily decelerate the motorcycle without completing disabling the automatic speed control.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved indicating device for indicating to the rider when the speed control is operative.
It is another object of the invention to provide an indicator for the automatic speed control of a motorcycle that will indicate the deviation of the operator controlled speed from that for which the automatic speed has been set.